VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "Why do we have wings sister, if not to fly?" - "Why do we have feet, if not to tread upon the soil?" - |Highlights = * Champion Updates: & * Gameplay Update * New skins: ** ** |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * * The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Sisters of Justice profileicon.png|Sisters of Justice The following Emotes have been added to the store: Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Go Get 'Em Fired Up Emote.png|Fired Up Touch Me Emote.png|Touch Me The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 570 from 550. ** Health growth increased to 95 from 85. ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Movement speed duration gained from moving towards the edge of the ring increased to 2 seconds from . ** Movement speed duration gained from moving towards enemies increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Bonus damage to minions and monsters at maximum rank increased to 50% from 33%. * ** Is now only revealed by towers if she is within attack range rather then sight range. ** Now only needs exit and re-enter the shroud once to extend the duration by 3 seconds, instead of 6 times. * ** Shuriken base damage increased to from . ** Dash base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Righteous from the Judicator. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for and . ** reworked into . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 125. ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 51. ** Base magic resistance increased to 34 from 30. ** Base health increased to 600 from 586. ** Base mana reduced to 330 from 375. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * (Innate) * (Q) * (W) * (E) * ® ; - Visual Update * General ** Title changed to the Fallen from Fallen Angel. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Minimum AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus damage increased to |health}} from |health}}. *** Maximum base damage increased to from . *** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . * ** Now grants % bonus movement speed towards enemies that are shackled. ** New ability icon. ; * ** No longer disarms enemies. ** Champion hit condition removed. ** Enemies hit to empower missile reduced to 1 from 2. ** Root duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. *** The first unit hit is rooted for seconds, while all the others are rooted for seconds. ; * ** Spires are no longer shown on the minimap. ** Spire radius increased to 1600 units from 1150. ** Red side spire has been moved to be in the vicinity of the and camps. ; * ** First hit AP ratio increased to from . ** First hit base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Base heal changed to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. * (Reworked passive) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 1-second delay, Teemo enters for seconds. Teemo is by % during this effect, but gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds when it ends. ** While Teemo is in a brush or is standing still, the duration of the does not tick down and he is not slowed. ** Additionally, for each second inside a brush, the cooldown is reduced by X seconds. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom health increased to from 6 at all ranks. ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 64. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all levels from . ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by 3 seconds for every trigger of . * ** Minimum bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Total damage against non-champions is no longer reduced by 25%. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Area of effect damage can now . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Total damage against secondary targets is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Crowd control duration against secondary targets increased to seconds from . ** Knock aside distance against secondary targets increased to 400 units from 250. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Items ; * Spoils of War healing changed to from 15 . ; * Spoils of War healing changed to from 50 . ; * Spoils of War healing changed to from 40 . Runes ; * Minimum damage increased to 5% from 4%. * Maximum damage increased to 12% from 10%. Bots * Bot updated * Bot removed Upcoming Champions Skins * Prestige Edition skin for .K/DA Evelynn Prestige Edition confirmation * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian skin lines. ** A Cats VS. Dogs event featuring a dog skin for . *** The event will not include legendary skins, as with previous events. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins along with the one for . ** Unknown upcoming skins for , , and legendary skins for & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes